1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to an improved grounding structure thereof
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,563, issued on Dec. 3, 2002, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an electrical connector, a pair of cables electrically connected with the electrical connector, an outer jacket surrounding the pair of cables to leave respective front portions of the pair of cables exposed to outside, and a grounding sleeve. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of electrical contacts assembled therein. The electrical contacts comprise a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of grounding contacts. Each cable comprises two signal wires, a metal braid wrapping around the two signal wires. The grounding sleeve defines two recess portions for corresponding metal braids of the cables to be press-fitted therein and a plurality of grounding pins electrically connected with corresponding grounding contacts by soldering. Here, the grounding sleeve is provided for interconnecting the grounding wires to the cable in order to reduce production cost and simplify manufacturing process and soldering procedure. However, the extra piece of element, namely the grounding sleeve, increases a length of the cable connector assembly.
A cable connector assembly with an improved grounding structure is desired.